


Forever, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Peace, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were on their way to find peace, & to their destination, Are th
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Forever, Babe:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were on their way to find peace, & to their destination, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Are you ready, Babe ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked, as he & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, were holding hands, as they were waiting for their plane to take off. The Blond was ready to spend his future with him, & he is gonna take the risk. The Brunette answered him with this, as a response.

“Yeah, I am ready to find peace, & I hope that you & I can find it together”, Danny smiled, & said, “Forever, Babe, I will always be ready forever”. Steve smiled, & knew that, Cause Danny proved to him that he loves him constantly. “We are gonna be forever, Danno, I just know it”, The Dark-Haired Man vowed, as he held his hand tighter, & their flight has taken off.

“I love you so much, Danny, Always remember that”, The Five-O Commander said, as he leaned in, & they shared a sweet kiss. Danny smiled, & the shorter man said, “I love you too”, The Loudmouth Detective kissed him back with equal force. “Let’s ready go & start our next chapter together”, Steve said as he smiled his trademark grin, As the sun was going down, as their flight continued to fly on.

The End.


End file.
